Always Be My Baby
by Alissa Nayer
Summary: Bella e Edward se conheceram de forma inusitada, reencontraram-se de modo pouco convencional e inevitavelmente se apaixonaram. Entretanto, sabiam que suas realidades distintas logo fariam com que eles tomassem rumos diferentes, restando-lhes apenas aproveitar o momento. Mas às vezes o destino tem outras ideias. One-Shot Oculta para Tatyperry.


**Essa one shot faz parte do Projeto de One Shot Oculta. Você encontra o resto das fics participantes no profile fanfiction (ponto) net (barra) ~oneshotoculta (basta trocar os nomes entre parênteses pelos símbolos)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todo mundo já sabe que Twilight pertence à Tia Steph. Eu só peguei os personagens emprestados para criar a história fofa a seguir.**  
**

**Sinopse: **Bella e Edward se conheceram de forma inusitada, reencontraram-se de modo pouco convencional e inevitavelmente se apaixonaram. Entretanto, sabiam que suas realidades distintas logo fariam com que eles tomassem rumos diferentes, restando-lhes apenas aproveitar o momento. Mas às vezes o destino tem outras ideias.

**N/A: **Então... Devo confessar que essa o/s não foi algo exatamente fácil e rápido, mas eu me esforcei e gostei muito do resultado, acho que me saí bem rs. Quero agradecer à minha beta **Ju** por ter aceitado arrumar tudo direitinho pra ficar mais bonitinho. Essa o/s vai para **Tatyperry**. Que inclusive eu não conheço direito, rs, mas espero realmente que você goste do que eu fiz com suas imagens e suas músicas. E espero que mais leitores gostem também. Entrem no perfil e confiram as outras one-shots também, ok?

Enjoy it!

* * *

_**Always Be My Baby**_

* * *

Sentia os raios do sol da tarde da Califórnia penetrarem os poros de minha pele exposta enquanto caminhava vagarosamente pelo píer de Santa Mônica. Sempre gostei desse lugar. Lembro-me de quando era pequena e meus pais me trouxeram aqui pela primeira e única vez. Fiquei simplesmente encantada com o sol e o mar, coisas que não existiam na pequena e fria cidade de Forks, onde passei dezessete anos da minha vida com minha família.

Eu não costumava ser o que se podia chamar de mulher independente e corajosa, mas meus esforços sempre se voltaram para isso. Meu primeiro passo foi sair da casa dos meus pais e conseguir entrar para a Universidade de Washington, em Seattle, para agora estar formada em Administração e recém-empregada em uma empresa em Los Angeles que era sócia da do meu cunhado, Jasper. Minha irmã, Alice, já vivia aqui há muitos anos e foi ela quem me ajudou a encontrar um apartamento em LA.

Ergui a cabeça para encarar mais uma vez o horizonte à minha frente, o sol que ameaçava se por a qualquer momento, as ondas do mar indo e voltando, a brisa batendo em meu rosto e meu cabelo, as pessoas ao meu redor sorrindo e brincando. Aproximei-me mais da beira do píer e encostei minhas mãos de leve na grade, sentindo um nó na garganta com a enxurrada de lembranças que me atingiram. A melhor época da minha vida. E durou tão pouco... Embora tivesse sido o suficiente para que eu nunca esquecesse.

**[...]**

_**Três anos atrás...**_

– Vem, tia Bell! – a voz de minha sobrinha chamou minha atenção enquanto eu caminhava distraidamente pelo píer. – Você tem que vir na roda gigante comigo! – disse animada, puxando minha mão. A menina parecia muito eufórica com o parque que havia ali, mesmo já o tendo visitado várias vezes.

– Me desculpe, Megan, mas acho que terei que declinar o convite – falei analisando o brinquedo. Era muito alto.

– _Puquê_, tia? – perguntou com um bico.

– Porque... porque... – Tentei buscar uma explicação. Como dizer a uma garotinha de quase quatro anos que você tem vinte anos de idade e pânico de altura? – Porque eu estou cansada da viagem ainda. A tia Bella passou muito tempo no avião para vir até aqui – inventei. Mas Megan era esperta. Ela apertou os olhos para mim.

– Ué, mas você veio sentada, não foi _colendo_! – exclamou, me deixando espantada com seu raciocínio.

– Não sei se te comparo a uma cinquentona antiquada ou a uma garotinha medrosa – ouvi a voz de minha irmã, Alice, olhando-me com reprovação diante de minha recusa ao pedido de Megan. Mostrei-lhe a língua.

– Você sabe que eu tenho medo de altura, Alice – defendi-me. – Não tem ideia do quanto foi difícil entrar naquele avião para vir até aqui. – Ela revirou os olhos.

– Ai, Bella, é só um brinquedo de parque. Parece assustador, mas te garanto que é inofensivo. Sem contar que é muito divertido – disse olhando para a roda gigante e sorrindo em expectativa.

– Você não acha que já está um pouco velha para gostar de parques mais do que a sua filha? – inquiri com as mãos na cintura. Ela me olhou como se eu tivesse dito o pior palavrão do mundo.

– Olha aqui, enquanto eu não precisar usar dentadura e a minha bunda estiver acima das coxas, a palavra _velha_ não poderá vir na mesma sentença em que _Alice_ – falou, gesticulando exageradamente.

– Tanto faz. Mas eu não vou subir nesse negócio. Vão vocês, eu espero aqui – incentivei-as, encostando-me às grades que rodeavam os limites do píer.

– Como você é sem graça, Bella – apontou Alice, balançando a cabeça em desaprovação.

– Obrigada. Eu faço o que posso. – Dei de ombros antes de ela me mostrar uma careta e virar-se para correr até o brinquedo monstruoso segurando a mão da filha.

Minha irmã casou-se logo depois de se formar no ensino médio, há cinco anos, quando ela tinha acabado de fazer dezoito, e veio embora para Santa Mônica, onde hoje vivia feliz com seu marido Jasper e sua filha de três anos, Megan, numa linda casa. Claro que isso não foi algo exatamente fácil. Meu pai, Charlie, queria muito que ela fizesse uma faculdade e foi difícil convencê-lo a não matar meu cunhado. Minha mãe, Renée, também tinha o mesmo sonho para ela, mas a apoiou por confiar nas decisões da filha que ela própria criara.

Hoje em dia a aceitação passou a ser maior, e Alice agora estava na metade de seu curso de arquitetura na universidade da Califórnia, enquanto seu marido era publicitário numa empresa importante de Los Angeles.

Virei-me para encarar o mar. Adorava aquela brisa esvoaçando meus cabelos, acarinhando meu rosto, e o barulho das ondas. Segurei-me mais firme na grade e impulsionei meu corpo para frente, curiosa com o que acontecia ao redor. Havia algumas mulheres e crianças encostadas naquela mesma espécie de grade protetora apenas admirando a paisagem como eu, sorrindo e tirando fotos, e alguns senhores com varas de pescar tentando a sorte.

Percebi que havia alguns pequenos barcos presos às estruturas de madeira da parte inferior do píer e meus olhos foram atraídos para uma leve movimentação naquele local. Coloquei mais força nos meus braços e impulsionei-me mais um pouco para frente a fim de descobrir o que era. Mais uma vez pude ver algo se mexendo perto dos barquinhos e minha curiosidade ficou maior ainda devido ao fato de que não conseguia enxergar. Forcei meus braços mais um pouco e abaixei a cabeça, olhando de um lado para o outro. Minha curiosidade maldita tinha me feito esquecer momentaneamente que a cabeça pode pesar mais do que o resto do corpo. O ruim foi que eu só me lembrei disso quando senti meus pés perderem contato com o solo e acompanharem o resto de meu corpo em direção à água. Ainda me esperneei para tentar me equilibrar, mas foi em vão.

– AAAAHH! – gritei conforme caía. O que vi no segundo seguinte foi água por todos os lados.

Remexi meus braços e pernas tentando emergir, conseguindo após alguns segundos. Tomei uma grande quantidade de ar pelo nariz e entrei em desespero. Eu não sabia nadar. Não numa profundidade daquelas. Meus pés não conseguiam encontrar solo firme para eu me apoiar. Eu batia meus braços e pernas tentando ficar emersa e já estava pronta para gritar quando senti uma mão no meu ombro.

– Hey! Segura minha mão! – gritou um homem que estava dentro de um dos barcos que eu havia visto antes. Estendi minha mão sem pensar duas vezes e ele fez toda a força para me puxar para cima. Ele inclinou seu corpo um pouco para frente e eu segurei em seus ombros com as duas mãos, sentindo o barco oscilar um pouco quando finalmente consegui subir.

Ajeitei-me do lado oposto ao que o rapaz estava, de frente para ele. Minha boca se abriu para agradecer, mas nenhum som saiu dela no momento em que reparei nele de verdade. Era... Lindo. Seu cabelo que estava completamente despenteado tinha uma cor singular de bronze e parecia macio. Seus olhos eram brilhantes de um tom verde azulado. Ele respirava um pouco ofegante com a boca entreaberta e sua camisa estava um pouco molhada. Molhada! Olhei para meu corpo, torcendo o nariz para minha camiseta azul e meu short jeans completamente encharcados.

– Nossa, foi por pouco, não é? – perguntou ele retoricamente, fazendo-me perceber que o som de sua voz me agradava. – Você não sabe nadar?

– Não – respondi fracamente.

– Nem gritar? – levantou as sobrancelhas.

– Eu estava a ponto de gritar no momento em que você puxou meu ombro – expliquei. Do jeito que ele falava parecia que eu era suicida ou alguma espécie de louca. Ele soltou uma risadinha e de repente uma dúvida surgiu na minha cabeça. – O que você está fazendo nesse barco? Não tem cara de pescador ou algo assim – franzi a testa. E então me toquei que era esse o motivo da movimentação que chamou minha atenção e me fez quase morrer afogada. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos antes de responder.

– E não sou. Na verdade, vi esses barcos aqui e fiquei com vontade de entrar em um. Não faço ideia de quem é o dono – respondeu com naturalidade.

– Você é algum tipo de ladrão de barcos ou o quê? – indaguei um pouco espantada.

– Talvez eu seja – disse com um sorriso convencido. Que _também_ era muito bonito. – É sério, foi só uma curiosidade – completou.

– Curiosidade estranha essa sua – comentei. Ele levantou as sobrancelhas novamente.

– É mesmo? Vai me dizer que não é estranho ficar tão curiosa com uma movimentação embaixo do píer que te leva a cair no mar sem que ao menos você saiba nadar? – inquiriu desafiadoramente. Ele era lindo, mas também era um babaca.

– Eu não preciso te dar explicações – respondi rudemente. Ele diminuiu o sorriso.

– Me desculpe. Eu só...

– Me tira daqui, por favor – o interrompi. – Minha irmã deve estar me procurando.

– Tudo bem – assentiu depois de exalar com força.

Observei-o puxar um remo que estava pousado no canto do barco e passá-lo pela água para que chegássemos até onde estavam os outros barcos semelhantes ao que estávamos, onde ele saiu primeiro e depois me ajudou a subir. Minha atenção voltou-se momentaneamente para seus braços e seu torso, que agora estavam mais evidentes porque ele estava em pé e porque sua camiseta era um pouco justa. Lembrei-me de quando minhas mãos entraram em contato com seus ombros na sua tentativa de me puxar para dentro do barquinho. Eram largos e pareciam realmente fortes, mas não de um modo exagerado. Meu olhar encontrou o seu e percebi que ele tentava esconder uma risada. Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem e desviei rapidamente.

– Bom... obrigada – agradeci.

– Não há de quê – deu de ombros. Nesse momento ouvi a voz de Alice me chamando em algum lugar. Virei-me para procurá-la, avistando-a com a mão na testa, olhando para todos os lados. Voltei-me para o rapaz ruivo que ainda estava ao meu lado.

– Eu preciso ir – anunciei, afastando-me. – Obrigada mais uma vez – disse antes de sair correndo em direção à minha irmã, e ainda pude ouvi-lo balbuciar algo, mas não voltei para perguntar o que era.

– Bella! Onde você se meteu, garota? – questionou Alice quando a alcancei, seus olhos preocupados. – E por que está ensopada? Você entrou no mar? Está louca? Você não sabe nadar! – esbravejou, falando aquilo para mim como se eu não soubesse.

– Foi um acidente, Alice! Eu caí – apressei-me em explicar.

– Como assim caiu? Caiu de onde? Como? – pediu por mais detalhes.

– Caí na água, oras! Alice, esquece, ok? O que importa é que eu não me afoguei. Vamos para casa, preciso tirar essa roupa molhada – pedi, já fazendo meu caminho para ir embora.

Consegui desviar das perguntas insistentes de Alice e fui para o quarto que ocupava para tomar um banho e por roupas secas. Quando terminei já estava anoitecendo e minha sobrinha bateu na minha porta dizendo que sua mãe estava me chamando para jantar. Desci e dei graças a Deus internamente que Alice havia aparentemente se esquecido do ocorrido. Confesso que até cheguei a invejá-la um pouco, pois quando deitei minha cabeça no travesseiro àquela noite, a última coisa em que pensei foi em um belo par de olhos verdes encarando-me alegremente. E nem seu nome eu sabia.

(...)

Levei um susto quando desci para tomar café naquela manhã. Havia algumas pessoas uniformizadas andando de um lado a outro, arrumando e decorando a sala, que estava sem os móveis da minha irmã. Era tudo muito colorido, gritante, até exagerado. Parecia um... Circo.

– Bom dia, Bella! – cumprimentou-me Alice quando entrei na cozinha.

– Bom dia, Alice – falei de volta. – Por acaso o tema do aniversário de Megan é circo? – questionei, apontando para a sala.

– Sim! Não é legal? Megan adora circos e palhaços. Foi ela mesma quem escolheu – explicou, mexendo numa torradeira.

– Nossa. Eu sempre pensei que garotinhas gostassem de princesas da Disney, Barbie, essas coisas – comentei, sentando-me à mesa e pegando uma torrada, passando geleia e dando uma mordida.

– Não a _minha_ garotinha. Ela adora fazer a diferença, assim como a mãe – falou convencida e eu sorri.

– Falando nisso, onde ela está?

– Dormindo. Ela me disse que precisava de mais sono de beleza quando fui tentar acordá-la – deu de ombros. – Quem sou eu para discordar, não é? – questionou retoricamente e nós rimos.

– Nossa, Alice, sua sala está um caos! Tem certeza de que contratou a empresa certa? – uma jovem loira atravessou a porta da cozinha com a expressão um pouco espantada. Alice soltou uma risada.

– Me poupe de suas brincadeirinhas sem graça, Rosalie. E você sabe como Megan é – rebateu minha irmã, dando um abraço na mulher.

– E você acha que a culpa é de quem? Você e Jasper mimam demais aquela pestinha da minha afilhada – continuou a loira. – Oh, olá, Bella – disse ao me notar, vindo em minha direção e dando-me um abraço educado. – Lembra-se de mim, não é? – questionou.

– Claro – respondi. Eu havia visto Rosalie apenas uma vez há muito tempo. A única vez que eu havia vindo aqui depois que Alice veio embora.

– Ah, Allie, Edward mandou dizer que talvez se atrase um pouco hoje à noite, mas não vai deixar de marcar presença e entregar um presente à Megan – informou Rosalie, atiçando minha curiosidade.

– Quem é Edward? – inquiri antes que Alice dissesse algo a Rosalie.

– É meu primo. E padrinho de Megan, como eu – explicou Rose, dando de ombros. – Ele resolveu finalmente passar uns dias de férias aqui conosco.

– Então ele não mora aqui?

– Não – respondeu Alice. – Ele faz faculdade em Oxford – completou. _Uau_.

– Isso explica o porquê de eu nunca ter ouvido falar nele – disse pensativa.

– Você não teve a oportunidade de conhecê-lo porque não pôde vir no batizado de Megan devido às suas provas de final de semestre do colégio, lembra? – perguntou Alice. – E depois disso ele foi embora para a Inglaterra morar com os pais e veio aqui umas duas vezes, no máximo, e passou poucos dias – terminou de explicar. Eu apenas assenti.

Alice havia encomendado apenas o bolo e os salgadinhos, uma vez que Rosalie ofereceu-se para fazer os docinhos com a ajuda de Emma, a moça gentil que trabalhava na casa de minha irmã. Ela era uma doceira de mão cheia – suas palavras. Para não ficar o dia todo no tédio apenas observando aquele pessoal andando de lá para cá ornamentando a sala, resolvi ajudá-las com os doces. Algum tempo se passou entre conversas e risadas até o momento em que Alice chamou Emma para ir dar banho, vestir e alimentar Megan que havia acabado de acordar. Rose e eu continuamos enrolando docinhos e conversando amenidades.

– Ai, não acredito, não acredito! – Alice entrou na cozinha de repente, com uma expressão raivosa e frustrada.

– O que houve, Allie? – questionei, colocando mais uma bolinha de brigadeiro no granulado e depois arrumando no copinho.

– O imbecil do palhaço disse que não vai poder vir – anunciou frustrada.

– Mas por quê? – Rose quis saber.

– Parece que ele sofreu um acidente e quebrou a perna – explicou, sentando-se à mesa e apoiando os cotovelos sobre ela, descansando seu queixo em suas mãos.

– Nossa, coitado – falei e minha irmã arregalou os olhos.

– Como assim coitado? Ele estragou a festa da minha filha! Quebrar a perna não é desculpa suficiente. Tenho certeza de que as crianças iriam adorar um palhaço que manca – esbravejou e eu não pude evitar a risada.

– Credo, Alice. Não precisa fazer esse drama todo. Essa sala enorme vai ficar parecendo um circo, aposto que as crianças nem vão perceber que falta um palhaço – tentei acalmá-la.

– Podem não perceber, mas Megan com certeza vai notar. E eu prometi a ela que teria um palhaço na festinha. Que tipo de mãe eu seria se não cumprisse uma promessa a ela? Ela me odiaria para sempre e nunca mais confiaria em mim! – Olhei para Rosalie e nós duas rolamos os olhos ao mesmo tempo diante do drama típico de Alice.

– Alice, não fique assim – disse Rosalie, aproximando-se e sentando na cadeira ao lado de minha irmã. – Não tem como você arranjar outro palhaço?

– Ah, Rose, já está em cima da hora, vai ser muito difícil – respondeu esfregando o rosto. Coloquei a última bolinha de brigadeiro no copinho indo em seguida até a pia lavar minhas mãos, e não estava exatamente preparada para o que vi a seguir. Alice encarava o nada com olhos arregalados e os cantos de sua boca ameaçavam se repuxar. Seu olhar alcançou o meu e em seguida se direcionou a Rosalie. _Ah não_. Ela teve uma ideia. – A não ser que... – falou sugestivamente, alternando olhares entre Rose e eu.

– Alice, você não quer que...

– Sim, eu quero! – disse antes que eu terminasse de formular a pergunta.

– Quer o quê?– perguntou Rosalie, que ainda não havia entendido.

– Vocês vão ser as palhacinhas da festa da Megan! – anunciou como se fosse a melhor coisa do mundo.

– Allie, pelo amor de Deus, você não está falando sério, está? – indagou Rose, assustada, levantando-se da cadeira onde estava.

– Claro que estou! Vamos lá, gente, são só algumas horinhas. Façam isso por mim! Ajudem uma pobre mulher desesperada que só quer ver um sorriso no rosto da filha que ela ama tanto! – ela implorava, fazendo bico e ameaçando chorar.

– Alice, como você quer que eu me vista com uma roupa ridícula e faça brincadeiras mais ridículas ainda com crianças barulhentas? Você sabe que eu detesto palhaços, como vou saber agir como um? – questionei nervosa.

– É, a Bella tem razão – concordou Rose. – Eu não faço ideia de como ser um palhaço – disse e Alice revirou os olhos.

– Vocês não precisam fazer nada, só... Serem simpáticas, talvez. Ninguém espera ver palhaços de cara amarrada – explicou.

– Alice, por favor, tira essa ideia da cabeça. Eu não vou me vestir de palhaço – falei firmemente.

**Duas horas e meia depois... **

– Pronto, só falta o narizinho e... _Voilá_! – minha irmã cantou e me levou para frente do espelho. Imediatamente senti vontade de chorar. – Awn, você é a palhacinha mais linda que eu já vi, irmãzinha. – Eu podia ver claramente que ela estava segurando a risada. – Quero dizer, vocês são as palhacinhas mais lindas! – completou, puxando Rosalie para ficar ao meu lado. Alice não se segurou e começou a gargalhar com tanta vontade que caiu na cama segurando a barriga, enquanto Rose e eu nos olhávamos constrangidas, não achando graça nenhuma.

Parecia que Megan – para meu completo azar – era extremamente fascinada por palhaços, e vasculhando seus armários, Alice encontrou trajes folgados de cores gritantes, perucas coloridas e narizes de bolinha vermelhos. As roupas não serviram de início, mas minha irmã e sua habilidade assustadora de resolver tudo, deu um jeito nas costuras dos macacões para que entrassem em mim e Rosalie. Nunca havia visto desvantagem em meu corpo pequeno e magro até hoje. Alice continuava a se retorcer em cima da cama, respirando com dificuldade.

– Alice, se você não parar de rir da nossa cara eu ainda posso mudar de ideia – ameacei, abaixando o nariz maldito para poder respirar direito.

– Ai, gente, relaxa! Vocês vão ver que daqui a algum tempo, vamos nos lembrar desse momento e rir pra caramba – tentou amenizar aquela situação ridícula, sentando na cama e passando a mão no cabelo.

– Eu espero mesmo, porque agora não tem graça – disse Rosalie, olhando para sua roupa.

– Olha, se isso vai deixar vocês mais tranquilas, fiquem sabendo que vocês estão tão engraçadas só com a fantasia que nem precisarão fazer nada para alegrar as crianças! – Alice levantou-se e veio em nossa direção, abraçando-nos ao mesmo tempo.

– Nossa, estou me sentindo bem melhor, você não tem noção – falei irônica, levantando meus braços.

– Para com isso, Bella. Vai ser divertido, você vai ver. Ou quer que eu chame Megan de novo para que você não dê para trás? – perguntou olhando-me de lado, e eu me preparei para responder, mas Rosalie foi mais rápida.

– Não, não, pelo amor de Deus, não. Ela já nos convenceu o suficiente – disse com o tom de voz um pouco acima do normal.

Quando viu que Rose e eu não iríamos ceder, Alice apelou para o jogo sujo. Chamou sua filha até a cozinha e perguntou com jeitinho o que aconteceria se não tivesse palhaço na sua festinha. Acho que ainda posso ouvir o choro fino e escandaloso de minha sobrinha ecoar em meus ouvidos. A coitada ficou arrasada, berrando palavras incoerentes e esperneando. Não houve outro jeito de fazê-la parar de chorar a não ser dizer que haveria sim um palhaço em sua festa. Um não, dois.

– Ok, meninas, vou ver se Emma já terminou de vestir Megan para eu fazer o penteado e a maquiagem dela. Daqui a meia hora eu chamo vocês, ok? – perguntou minha irmã com seus polegares para cima, e Rose e eu assentimos.

Meia hora depois Alice retornou ao quarto onde estávamos Rosalie e eu, segurando a mão de Megan, que tinha um rabo de cavalo alto na cabeça adornado com presilhas brilhantes, usava um vestido colorido e rodado, calçava sapatos pretos fechados e sem salto e tinha uma maquiagem leve no rosto, com o detalhe de um pequeno desenho de um coração vermelho com glitter em sua bochecha direita. Estava uma gracinha. Porém, parece que minha irmã havia se esquecido de avisar a ela que nós seríamos os palhaços, pois a garotinha olhou para Rose e para mim com espanto antes de perguntar se estava bonita. A campainha tocou e um frio percorreu minha espinha. Aquilo significava que a primeira pestinha havia chegado. Respirei fundo quando Alice me puxou pela mão para descermos e começar a festa.

Passei boa parte do tempo perguntando-me se os pais daquelas crianças não haviam ensinado a elas que não precisam falar tão alto ou correr e saltar o tempo todo. Hora ou outra uma delas puxava minha roupa e me pediam para contar alguma piada. Eu enrolava e mandava para Rosalie, que sempre inventava uma besteira qualquer que deixava a criançada confusa. Mas a pior hora foi quando Alice anunciou que elas poderiam se servir dos docinhos da mesa enorme que estava em um dos cantos da sala. Parecia a hora do almoço no zoológico. Será que aqueles coitados nunca haviam visto doces na vida? E depois que eles se afastaram da mesa, não havia nem um granulado para contar história.

Bufei depois de dizer pela milésima vez para um garotinho gorducho que ele precisava sair do castelo de bolinhas para dar espaço para as outras crianças brincarem também. Por muito pouco eu não perdi a cabeça e o puxei pelas gorduras da barriga para tirá-lo de lá, pois Alice chegou a tempo de me impedir de cometer um assassinato, dizendo ao bolota que haviam mais salgadinhos sendo servidos.

Poucos minutos depois de minha irmã me informar que estava preparando Megan para cantar os parabéns, a campainha tocou mais uma vez. Rolei meus olhos e marchei em direção à porta para abri-la e receber mais uma criança _adorável_. Mas tive a maior surpresa quando o fiz. Não era mais um pestinha. Era _ele_. O ruivo do barco. O cara lindo de olhos verdes que impediu meu afogamento ontem à tarde. Arregalei meus olhos, sentindo meu coração na garganta, e minha reação automática foi bater a porta na cara dele. Simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que ele está aqui. E que me viu fantasiada de palhaça!

Levei mais um susto quando a campainha tornou a tocar. Olhei em volta à procura de Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Emma ou mesmo Megan, mas a sorte definitivamente não estava do meu lado naquele dia. Recompus minha cara de pau e tornei a girar a maçaneta. E ele estava lá, com uma expressão confusa e segurando um embrulho nas mãos.

– Er... Oi – disse cautelosamente, provavelmente esperando pelo momento em que levaria a porta na cara novamente.

– Hm... Oi – respondi baixinho, evitando olhar para ele. – Me desculpa pela porta na sua cara, é que eu... – tentei explicar, mas fui interrompida.

– Edward! Você veio mesmo! – Era a voz de Alice. Ela passou por mim e cumprimentou o rapaz com um abraço. Meus olhos arregalaram instantaneamente. _Ela disse Edward?_

– Oi Alice. Eu não perderia o aniversário da minha afilhada preferida – disse com um sorriso. Um lindo sorriso. – Aliás, onde está Megan?

– Está esperando na mesa do bolo para cantarmos parabéns. Você chegou na hora certa. Vamos, entre – disse puxando-o pela mão.

Fiquei um pouco chocada com a coincidência. O Edward de quem estávamos falando mais cedo era o mesmo cara que eu havia conhecido estranhamente no dia anterior. Eu daria risada se não estivesse tão nervosa. Ele passou por mim e não tive tempo de desviar o rosto, resultando em seu olhar no meu, e ele enrugou a testa. Entretanto, dessa vez seus olhos demonstravam surpresa. Ele parou fazendo Alice parar também.

– Espera... – disse, analisando-me melhor, aproximando-se. – Eu conheço você – afirmou, um sorriso começando a surgir em seus lábios. – Você não é...? – Deixou a pergunta no ar e eu apenas assenti, envergonhada.

– Vocês se conhecem? – inquiriu minha irmã, confusa. Edward continuava olhando para mim.

– Bom, eu acho que sim – respondeu ele. – Ontem ela caiu no mar e eu a ajudei – sintetizou. Minhas bochechas queimaram, provavelmente deixando aquela maquiagem de palhaço mais bizarra ainda. – Por pouco não te reconheci. Você está...

– Ridícula, eu sei – completei sua frase.

– Não, eu não ia dizer isso. Está só... Diferente – deu de ombros.

– Nossa, que coincidência, não é? Bella, ele é o primo de Rosalie – explicou Alice. – Edward, essa é minha irmã, Bella – apresentou-nos.

– Sua irmã? – indagou e eu apenas assenti novamente. – Bom, muito prazer, Bella – disse, estendendo a mão para mim. Eu a apertei, um pouco hesitante.

– Prazer, Edward – respondi, minha voz fraca. Desviei o rosto e meus olhos bateram em minha irmã, que nos observava com uma expressão desconfiada. Ou pelo menos foi essa a impressão que eu tive.

– Ok, estão devidamente apresentados, então vamos logo. Megan já deve estar impaciente e faz questão da presença dos palhaços na hora do parabéns – disse Alice, empurrando nós dois para a mesa onde estavam todas as crianças reunidas ao redor.

Jasper puxou o coro de "parabéns a você" e todos acompanharam, batendo palmas alegremente. Edward estava em pé do lado oposto ao que eu estava e vez ou outra nossos olhares se cruzavam, mas eu desviava constrangida. Tinha algo nele que me atraía intensamente. Talvez fosse pelo modo atencioso que ele me salvou ontem, ou simplesmente seus olhos verdes e brilhantes que me deixavam praticamente hipnotizada. Uma parte pequena de mim me dizia para deixar para lá, enquanto havia outra – um pouco maior, confesso – que desejava que ele se sentisse assim por mim também. Meu coração nunca bateu tão forte pelo olhar ou a presença de um homem antes. Eu sentia que ele era especial, embora não entendesse exatamente por quê.

Passei o restante do tempo evitando ficar no mesmo local que ele, principalmente porque estava morrendo de vergonha daquela fantasia horrenda. Mas isso não me impediu de admirá-lo de longe. O modo como ele sorria e passava a mão pelos cabelos desgrenhados era encantador. Tive vontade de rir de mim mesma ao pensar nisso. Eu mal o conhecia e já tinha esses tipos de pensamento. Eu era ridícula.

Suspirei de alívio quando olhei meu rosto no espelho do banheiro e constatei que não havia mais nenhum resquício daquela maquiagem. Prendi meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e vesti uma calça jeans e uma camiseta preta de mangas curtinhas. Olhei no relógio e vi que recém marcava 19h46min. Calcei um par de sapatilhas e desci para ajudar Alice a organizar a bagunça que as crianças deixaram. Ao chegar à sala, perguntei-me quantas vezes mais naquele dia eu me assustaria. Alice e Jasper estavam sentados no sofá conversando com Edward. Minhas mãos suaram imediatamente e automaticamente girei em meu calcanhar esquerdo e pus o pé direito no próximo degrau planejando voltar ao quarto, mas para minha sorte, minha querida irmã me avistou antes que eu pudesse subir mais um.

– Bella! Estávamos justamente falando em você. Vem, senta aqui! – chamou batendo no sofá, exatamente no espaço entre ela e Edward.

Respirei fundo e caminhei até eles vagarosamente, prestando bem atenção onde pisava para não correr o risco de cair estatelada no chão. A vergonha que passei pela roupa de palhaço já bastava por aquele dia. Meu coração acelerava à medida que eu me aproximava e ficou preso em minha garganta quando eu me sentei e Edward olhou para mim sorrindo.

– Eu estava contando a eles sobre ontem. Quando você caiu no mar e eu te puxei – explicou cauteloso.

– Só mesmo a Bella para cair no mar enquanto olha a paisagem – zombou Alice, rindo enquanto eu corava de vergonha.

– Isso acontece, não é? – perguntou Edward retoricamente. – É meio que impossível lutar contra a força da gravidade – brincou. Uma parte estúpida de mim quis levantar e jogar na cara de Alice que ele estava me defendendo. Mas minha parte racional ainda estava prevalecendo. Ainda.

– Vou fingir que você não cortou meu barato, Edward – disse Alice, revirando os olhos.

Ficamos todos calados de repente. Aquilo estava no mínimo constrangedor. Senti-me um pouco estúpida por não conseguir pensar em nada para falar. Pude ver pelo canto de um olho que Alice me encarava. Pelo canto do outro olho, vi que Edward também me olhava. Comecei a ficar sem graça e automaticamente olhei para minha roupa e toquei meu rosto. Será que tinha alguma coisa errada comigo?

– Amor, eu acho que ouvi Rosalie nos chamar lá da cozinha – falou Alice quebrando o silêncio, virando-se para Jasper, e eu quis esganá-la. Eu havia entendido sua brincadeirinha.

– Mas Rosalie já foi emb... – replicou Jasper, com uma expressão confusa, e minha irmã tapou sua boca antes que ele terminasse. Senti vontade de rir.

– Não foi não, ela acabou de nos chamar – interrompeu-o levantando-se e puxando-o junto.

– Você tem certeza que...

– Claro que eu tenho, vamos – disse e me deu uma piscadinha antes de virar-se e sair da sala com seu marido.

Olhei para Edward por um segundo e não me segurei, deixando uma risada leve escapar por meus lábios. Ele me acompanhou.

– Espero sinceramente que você já esteja acostumado com Alice, porque eu não tenho explicações para esse jeito dela – falei.

– Não se preocupe. Sei muito bem como ela é. E parece que piora conforme o tempo passa – brincou e eu continuei rindo. – Mas é uma ótima pessoa, isso não se pode negar – completou e eu apenas assenti.

Fiquei calada novamente e mais uma vez me senti ridícula. Ele causava sensações estranhas em mim, e eu me sentia idiota porque provavelmente ele não me via com os mesmos olhos. Pensei em lhe dar uma desculpa qualquer para sair dali quando o senti aproximando-se sutilmente de mim. Arrisquei olhar para o lado e ele tinha uma expressão um pouco esquisita, como se estivesse pensando em algo para dizer. Pelo menos alguém aqui se esforçava.

– Bom, er... Bella – disse cautelosamente. – Acho que o modo como nos conhecemos não permitiu que nos conhecêssemos_ realmente_. Mas já que temos oportunidade, eu estava pensando se você gostaria de dar uma volta comigo – falou meio depressa e apertou um pouco os olhos após terminar. Fiquei surpresa com aquilo. Muito surpresa. Engoli em seco antes de elaborar a primeira resposta que me veio à cabeça.

– Claro.

(...)

– Então quer dizer que o palhaço quebrou a perna e sobrou para você e Rosalie? – questionou Edward enquanto caminhávamos perto da praia segurando copinhos de sorvete.

– Exatamente – assenti. – Nunca pensei que fosse ter que me vestir de palhaço na vida – completei, dando uma colherada em meu sorvete de morango.

– Você não gosta de palhaços – afirmou. Olhei para ele de lado.

– Não. Eles são... Chatos. Fazem brincadeiras idiotas pensando que são engraçados – expliquei.

– É, eu pude ver pela sua cara que você não estava muito contente com aquela fantasia. Ainda mais depois que disse estar ridícula.

– Mas eu estava.

– Não estava – retrucou. Tornei a olhá-lo, incrédula.

– Acho que colocaram álcool no seu sorvete – apontei e ele riu.

– Estou falando sério, Bella – disse, terminando seu sorvete e jogando numa lata de lixo que havia numa calçada. Imitei-o assim que terminei o meu. – Foi até fácil reconhecer você – completou.

– Como assim fácil? – eu quis saber assim que tornamos a andar.

– Bom, você só tinha maquiagem ao redor da boca e um nariz vermelho. Seus olhos são difíceis de esquecer – explicou e eu corei no mesmo instante. – Seu rubor também chega a ser inconfundível – completou. Me senti uma adolescente de quinze anos recebendo o primeiro elogio do garoto mais bonito da escola. Reprimi a vontade de rir desse pensamento e pensei em algo para falar.

– Alice me disse que você mora na Inglaterra – comentei. Ele sorriu um pouco.

– Sim. Faço faculdade de Direito em Oxford.

– Sua família mora aqui? – indaguei. Era até fácil conversar com ele.

– Não exatamente. Meus pais se mudaram para Londres quando eu estava no último ano do ensino médio. Então eu fiquei na casa dos meus tios, pais de Rosalie, até terminar. Consegui uma bolsa em Oxford e fui embora também – explicou sucinto. – Estou aproveitando uns dias das minhas férias de verão para visitar meus tios, que foram minha família por um tempo, tecnicamente.

– É. Rosalie me contou que você veio aqui poucas vezes – comentei sem pensar. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Quer dizer que vocês andaram falando de mim? – inquiriu divertido.

– Sim. Você não imagina a quantidade de xingamentos que foram atribuídos a você quando sua prima mencionou seu nome na casa da minha irmã – brinquei. Ele sorriu e eu o acompanhei.

– Ouch! Essa doeu – disse pondo a mão no peito, fingindo estar magoado.

– Estou brincando. Alice simplesmente me explicou quem era você quando Rose disse a ela que você iria se atrasar para a festa de Megan – contei.

– Mesmo assim não me surpreenderia se aquelas duas se juntassem para me apedrejar – disse sorrindo. – E você? Mora em Forks? – quis saber. Estranhei aquela pergunta inicialmente, mas então percebi que se ele era amigo de Alice, devia saber onde ela havia morado antes de vir embora.

– Não mais. Faço faculdade de Administração na UW, em Seattle – respondi.

– Hm. Alice me falou de você uma vez – comentou.

– Sério? Quando? O que ela disse? – disparei a perguntar, curiosa e nervosa ao mesmo tempo.

– No batizado de Megan. Ela falou algo sobre sua irmã caçula que não compareceria ao batizado da sobrinha entre lamentações – explicou e eu deixei escapar uma risada.

– Só isso? – questionei, ainda rindo.

– Só. Mas foi o suficiente para me deixar curioso – disse sugestivo. – E no final das contas, minhas expectativas foram mais do que superadas – completou, fazendo-me ruborizar mais uma vez. Ele fazia eu me sentir bobinha, e estranhamente não me importar com isso.

Procurei desviar um pouco meu rosto e nesse momento eu avistei ao longe a roda gigante na qual Megan queria que eu fosse com ela no dia anterior. À noite era diferente. Era cheia de luzes coloridas e dava a impressão de estar girando rápido demais. Fiz uma careta e estremeci um pouco.

– Bella? Você está bem? – perguntou Edward, pegando-me de surpresa. Não sabia que ele estava atento às minhas expressões faciais.

– Estou sim – respondi, olhando para ele e depois para o brinquedo novamente. Ele acompanhou meu olhar.

– Você gosta? – questionou interessado e quando reparei, o ritmo de nossos passos haviam diminuído.

– Não. – Fiz uma careta. – Eu tenho... Medo de altura – confessei baixinho. Arrisquei olhar para ele e sua expressão era divertida. – Eu sei, sou uma tola. Que tipo de mulher de vinte anos tem medo de uma roda gigante? – inquiri retoricamente. – Eu só te dei más impressões até agora, não é? Caí na água sem saber nadar, me vesti de palhaço zangado, sou uma covarde e... – Fui interrompida por sua mão segurando meu braço e segurando-me mais perto. Ele pôs seu dedo indicador sobre meus lábios, silenciando-me. Olhei-o interrogativamente, sentindo meu coração palpitar frenético em resposta a seu toque.

– Desculpa. É que tem um... Cílio na sua bochecha – explicou, mas algo me dizia que não havia cílio nenhum ali. Ele moveu o dedo para a maçã do meu rosto, passando-o suavemente por ali. Seus olhos pararam nos meus, profundos. Senti minhas pernas ficarem bambas e pedi aos céus silenciosamente que eu não derretesse ali mesmo.

– Pronto? – indaguei, referindo-me ao tal cílio. Seu olhar desceu até minha boca quando falei e instintivamente passei a língua por meu lábio inferior.

– Não – respondeu simplesmente e no segundo seguinte, sua boca estava na minha.

De início fiquei apenas parada com a surpresa, mas logo despertei quando sua boca começou a se mover sutilmente contra a minha. Meu lábio inferior foi sugado pelos seus, enquanto eu tinha a oportunidade de ter o seu superior entre os meus. Sua mão que segurava meu braço deslocou-se para enlaçar minha cintura, puxando-me para mais perto, enquanto a outra ia para minha nuca. Perdi todo meu senso quando senti sua língua quente tocar meu lábio e imediatamente subi meus braços para envolver seu pescoço, partindo meus lábios para que minha língua encontrasse a dele. Quase gemi de contentamento com aquele contato. Meus dedos se imiscuíram por seus fios ruivos e macios enquanto nossas bocas agora se devoravam.

Eu não tinha imaginado como seria beijá-lo. Ok, talvez um pouco. Mas eu sei que nem meus pensamentos mais loucos e mais profundos fariam jus à maravilha que era ter seus lábios sugando os meus, sua língua acariciando a minha. Ele tinha um sabor peculiar misturado ao sorvete de creme que ele havia tomado que era simplesmente delicioso. E tudo ficava melhor ainda com a leve pressão de suas mãos em minha cintura, puxando-me cada vez mais para ele, fazendo-me sentir como se fôssemos nos fundir a qualquer momento. Eu sei que não era exatamente momento para isso, mas não pude deixar de comparar aquele beijo e aquelas sensações às outras poucas experiências que já tive. Era mais forte, mais intensa, mais gostosa.

Comecei a sentir o ar ficar escasso, mas eu não queria parar, e aparentemente ele também não. Aproveitei para respirar um pouco quando Edward puxou lentamente meu lábio inferior entre seus dentes, fazendo-me apertar um pouco mais minhas mãos em seus cabelos em resposta. Ele buscou meus lábios mais uma vez e deu leves selinhos até separarmos nossas bocas e encostarmos nossas testas. Deslizei minhas mãos por seus ombros e descansei-as um pouco acima de seu peito.

– Eu quis fazer isso desde o momento em que te tirei da água ontem – confessou num sussurro e eu sorri, não conseguindo esboçar outra reação.

Encostei nossos lábios brevemente mais uma vez e o olhei nos olhos quando me afastei. Assim ficamos por alguns segundos até ele fazer uma expressão estranha.

– O que foi? – eu quis saber. Ele desviou seu olhar do meu por alguns instantes antes de falar.

– Estou me sentindo um idiota – disse com um riso fraco. Franzi a testa, confusa.

– Por quê? – insisti. Ele soltou mais uma risada sem graça.

– Porque não sei mais o que dizer – respondeu um pouco envergonhado. Sorri de alívio e tornei a enlaçar seu pescoço.

– Não precisa. Pode continuar me beijando se quiser, não me importo – falei encarando sua boca, que se abriu num lindo sorriso antes de descer sobre a minha novamente, ávida e deliciosa.

Podia sentir meus lábios quentes e dormentes quando entrei em casa naquela noite. Mas eu não me importei nem um pouco. Quando me lembrava do porquê de eles estarem assim, um sorriso bobo surgia em meu rosto sem que eu pudesse controlar. Ele disse que queria me ver de novo no dia seguinte. Meu estômago dava voltas quando eu pensava nisso.

(...)

–... Daí você coloca essa _outla_ _plesilha _do _outlo_ lado _pla_ ficar igual. Viu só, tia? Tia? Tia Bell! – despertei com a mãozinha de Megan batendo levemente em minha bochecha. Pisquei algumas vezes e voltei meu olhar para minha sobrinha, que me olhava interrogativamente.

– Sim, Megan, o que... O que você estava dizendo? – perguntei.

– Tava _mostlando_ como arruma o cabelinho da boneca. Você não _lembla_? – fez um bico.

– Ahm, sim, claro. Ficou linda – falei, elogiando do cabelo da boneca. Havia duas presilhas cor-de-rosa e com glitter na cabeleira loira.

– Srta. Bella? – ouvi uma voz me chamar. Virei-me para a porta e vi Emma. – A Sra. Alice me pediu para chamá-la. Ela está esperando lá no jardim com a Srta. Rosalie – explicou. – Pode deixar que eu fico com Megan.

– Obrigada, Emma – agradeci e dei um beijo na bochecha da minha sobrinha antes de me levantar do chão e seguir até o jardim.

Encontrei minha irmã sentada numa espreguiçadeira perto da piscina e Rosalie sentada na outra. As duas conversavam normalmente e só então percebi que era a oportunidade que elas teriam para me pentelhar até que eu contasse o que havia acontecido entre Edward e eu. Eu havia conseguido fugir de suas perguntas insistentes durante o dia todo e me vi encurralada dessa vez. Como na noite anterior, pensei em dar meia volta e sair dali, mas...

– Se você fugir, eu corro atrás de você – cantarolou Alice. – Não importa quanto tempo eu leve para te alcançar – completou, virando-se na minha direção enquanto Rosalie ria. – Então querida irmã, decida-se. Podemos fazer isso do jeito mais fácil. Ou do jeito mais difícil – deu um sorriso assustador e bateu no espaço ao seu lado na espreguiçadeira. Respirei fundo e rolei os olhos, caminhando na direção dela.

– Então... – começou minha irmã assim que me sentei.

– Então o quê? – fiz-me de desentendida.

– Você e o meu primo – disse Rosalie e eu me virei para ela.

– O que tem? – continuei desconversando.

– Argh, Bella! Vocês se pegaram ou não? – inquiriu Alice, impaciente.

– Nossa, que sutil! – debochei.

– Corta essa, Bella! A gente bem que tentou ser sutil, mas você não facilita – apontou Rose.

– Eu tenho mesmo que falar? – questionei, colocando minha melhor cara de boba.

– Até que não, está tão na cara – disse minha irmã, rindo. – Mas eu quero alguns detalhes, pelo menos. Ele beija bem? O que ele disse? Você está gostando dele? Vocês vão sair de novo? Oh meu Deus, vocês transaram? – Alice disparou perguntas antes mesmo que eu respirasse. Arregalei meus olhos para seu último questionamento. Olhei para Rosalie e ela tinha quase a mesma expressão, mas ela encarava algum ponto acima de minha cabeça.

– Estou louco para ouvir as respostas também – disse uma voz masculina já familiar vindo detrás de mim. Congelei no lugar e entendi o porquê da cara de espanto de Rose.

– Que falta de educação, Edward! Ouvindo a conversa dos outros – repreendeu Alice como se não estivesse falando dele há poucos segundos.

– Não vejo nada demais em ouvir uma conversa que envolva meu nome. E o portão estava aberto – defendeu-se. Ele sentou no pequeno espaço que havia ao meu lado, na extremidade da espreguiçadeira, e agora estava parcialmente de frente para mim. – Oi – disse baixinho, encostando seus lábios em meu rosto. Sorri.

– Oi – respondi no mesmo tom, corando. Vi pelo canto do olho Rosalie remexer-se na sua espreguiçadeira.

– Ok, está perdoado, Edward – disse ela, levantando-se e puxando Alice. – Vamos, Allie. Acho que estamos sobrando por aqui.

– Ah, mas eu queria saber... – reclamou minha irmã, tentando inutilmente resistir aos puxões da amiga. Olhei para elas antes que desaparecessem pela porta da frente e soltei uma leve risada. Quando me virei para Edward, vi que ele me encarava.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – indaguei.

– Não queria que eu viesse? – perguntou de volta, colocando sua mão por cima da minha que descansava sobre minha coxa, sem tirar seus olhos dos meus.

– Não quis dizer isso – expliquei rapidamente. Ele riu.

– Eu sei. Só queria ouvir você dizer que sentiu minha falta. Assim como eu senti a sua – disse, aproximando seu rosto do meu e me beijando suavemente. – Pensei em você o dia todo – sussurrou contra meus lábios e eu derreti. Levei minha mão livre até sua nuca, puxando-o mais para mim e aprofundando um pouco o beijo, sentindo seu gosto que me deixou viciada.

– Ainda tem dúvidas de que eu também senti sua falta? – questionei baixinho, mordiscando seu lábio bem devagarzinho. Ele simplesmente balançou a cabeça em negação e me beijou de novo, dessa vez com mais vontade, abraçando-me pela cintura e acariciando minha língua com a sua.

Um aperto gostoso percorreu meu estômago e meu coração acelerou em resposta àquele contato. Eu sentia como se já o beijasse a minha vida toda, mas não queria parar nunca. Entretanto, isso não era possível devido à maldita necessidade de respirar.

– Eu quero te levar a um lugar – disse misterioso, distribuindo beijos leves pelo espaço entre meu pescoço e minha orelha.

– É? Onde? – eu quis saber. Ele simplesmente sorriu.

(...)

– Ainda não acredito que deixei você me convencer a isso, Edward – reclamei pela centésima vez, segurando com força o banco em que estávamos sentados naquela monstruosa roda gigante.

– Bella, relaxa – ele tentou me acalmar. – Você vai ver que não tem nada demais – completou. Bufei irritada.

– Para você é fácil falar. Não tem medo de nada – apontei e ele riu.

– Quem disse que eu não tenho medo de nada? – inquiriu olhando-me um pouco incrédulo.

– E você tem? – mandei de volta. Nesse momento o monstro começou a se mexer. Subia cada vez mais. Apertei meus olhos.

– Claro que sim – respondeu e pude ouvir um riso em sua voz.

– Não acredito em você – afirmei, ainda de olhos fechados.

– Se você quiser eu te conto – falou e eu fiquei estranhamente interessada. – Mas você não pode contar a ninguém. E... Bella, abre esses olhos – pediu, colocando seus dedos em meu queixo, virando meu rosto. Abri um olho primeiro e tudo o que vi foi seu rosto à minha frente, claramente segurando a risada. Abri o outro finalmente e ele gargalhou.

– Para, Edward. Não tem graça – birrei. – Vai me contar seu grande pavor ou não? – indaguei impaciente.

– Bom... Eu... Tenho medo de escuro – disse de uma vez. Franzi a testa.

– Sério? – perguntei. Ele assentiu. – Mesmo assim, escuro não se compara a grandes alturas.

– Claro que não. Escuro é muito pior – replicou. – Se você tem medo de altura, é só não olhar para baixo. No escuro não se tem para onde correr, principalmente quando não há como você arranjar uma luz. Nunca se sabe o que pode estar perto de você, afinal não estará enxergando – explicou.

– É... – comecei incerta. – Talvez você tenha razão. Mas eu continuo com medo. – Nesse momento o brinquedo parou de girar, deixando-nos parados no topo. – Por que isso parou? – questionei tentando não gritar.

– Porque tem outras pessoas querendo subir na roda gigante também, Bella – respondeu como se fosse óbvio. E realmente era, mas eu não conseguia raciocinar direito.

Arrisquei uma espiadinha para tentar ver se as tais pessoas já haviam subido mesmo para esse negócio andar logo e me tirar desse sufoco, mas me arrependi no mesmo instante. Era muito mais alto do que pensei. Minhas mãos gelaram e eu fechei os olhos instantaneamente mais uma vez, voltando à minha posição inicial e com vontade de chorar.

– Edward, por favor... Eu quero descer – pedi com a voz embargada. – Por favor, me tira daqui – continuei choramingando com os olhos já doloridos tamanha era a força com que eu os apertava.

Ele nada disse. Simplesmente senti sua mão pegar a minha e entrelaçar meus dedos aos dele, enquanto a outra veio novamente até meu queixo, fazendo um carinho suave. Ele subiu com seus dedos pela maçã do meu rosto e passou seu polegar gentilmente por minha pálpebra esquerda. Meu coração começou a martelar nas costelas novamente e eu abri os olhos lentamente para encontrar os seus ardendo nos meus. Minha mão se apertou na sua.

– Eu estou aqui – murmurou. – Não precisa ter medo. Olhe só para mim – pediu. Suas palavras me enviaram uma onda de segurança e coragem como nunca senti antes.

Se eu ainda tinha alguma dúvida, aquele foi o momento de ter certeza. Eu soube que ele não me deixaria cair. Soube que eu podia confiar nele. Embora houvesse uma parte mínima de mim que insistia em me lembrar de que aquilo acabaria em alguns dias.

Sem mais uma palavra, ele me beijou. Era um beijo lento, como se ele quisesse lembrar cada movimento depois. Seus lábios sugaram os meus suavemente enquanto eu correspondia, acompanhando seus movimentos leves, antes de partirmos nossas bocas e encaixarmos uma na outra, tocando nossas línguas e movimentando-nos em sincronia. Sua mão que não estava entrelaçada à minha veio para minha nuca, enroscando seus dedos em meus fios longos, fazendo um carinho gostoso em meu couro cabeludo. Minha mão livre também foi direto para seus cabelos macios, afagando, puxando, alisando, enquanto nossas bocas nunca se desgrudavam.

Sua mão se soltou da minha e enlaçou minha cintura, aproximando-me mais dele, e involuntariamente pus minha perna direita sobre a sua esquerda. Passei meu outro braço por seu pescoço, beijando-o mais profundamente e evitando um gemido baixo quando sua mão que antes estava na minha nuca passou por minha cintura, meu quadril e parou na minha coxa esquerda, fazendo uma leve pressão e trazendo-a para junto da outra que estava sobre a sua perna.

Diminuí o ritmo do beijo para tomar um pouco de ar e suguei com um pouco mais de força o lábio inferior de Edward, antes de mordiscá-lo levemente. Pude ouvir um som estranho, que mais parecia um rosnado, vindo do fundo de sua garganta em resposta. Ri internamente e dei-lhe mais um selinho antes de afastar meu rosto alguns centímetros. Nossa posição estava estranha, mas eu não liguei. Aparentemente, ele também não. Entretanto, algo estalou lá no fundo de minha mente. Franzi as sobrancelhas.

– Esse negócio já está parado há muito tempo – comentei. – Acho que já deve ter dado tempo suficiente das pessoas subirem, não acha? – perguntei, procurando não ficar aflita. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e fez um biquinho adorável, olhando para os lados sem mover muito a cabeça, como se tivesse aprontado alguma coisa.

– Bom... – começou.

– Bom o quê?

– Promete que não vai se zangar?

– Por que eu iria me zangar?

– Você vai se zangar.

– Não pode ter certeza disso. Você tem que me dizer para eu saber se vou me zangar ou não – expliquei, tentando não rir de sua expressão.

– Ok. Digamos que... Eu subornei o cara lá embaixo para nos deixar aqui em cima por uns vinte minutos – contou e logo depois riu de minha expressão espantada. – Talvez quarenta – completou, ainda rindo.

– Você vai me pagar, Edward – ameacei, mas sabia que meu rosto não demonstrava raiva. Era impossível ter raiva daquilo. Ainda mais depois daquele amasso maravilhoso de poucos minutos atrás.

– O quê? Vai bancar a assassina e me jogar daqui de cima? – inquiriu desafiadoramente.

– Não. Quando chegar a hora certa você vai ver – falei sugestivamente. – Mas nada que envolva sua morte. Preciso de mais beijos, ainda estou com medo. – Tentei soar séria, mas não consegui.

– Acho que estou deixando alguém mal acostumada... – disse ele, passando seu nariz por meu pescoço e beijando meu maxilar.

– Eu tenho certeza. Agora você tem que arcar com as consequências – repliquei, fazendo-o rir e me beijar de novo.

E de novo. E de novo.

(...)

– Edward está lá em cima? – questionei à Alice após ela me dar essa mesma informação. Eu havia saído com Rosalie para fazer algumas compras e acabado de chegar em casa. – O que ele veio fazer aqui?

– Duh, veio ver você, né, cabeçuda – respondeu minha carinhosa irmã. – Eu disse que você não estava em casa, mas ele disse que iria esperar. Então Megan apareceu e o arrastou para o quarto dela para mostrar tudo o que ganhou no aniversário – explicou.

– Hmm – murmurei antes de subir as escadas. Um pouco apressada, confesso. Mas pude ouvir Alice gritar:

– Olha a indecência na frente da minha filhinha!

Ao chegar à porta do quarto de minha sobrinha, vi que estava entreaberta e a empurrei. Meus olhos se arregalaram com a imagem captada no segundo seguinte. Levei minha mão à boca, tanto pelo choque quanto para disfarçar a gargalhada.

– E-Edward? – perguntei, minha voz saindo um pouco abafada devido à minha mão que a cobria.

Ele estava sentado no chão ao lado da cama de Megan, enquanto ela colocava mais uma presilha no cabelo dele. Suas pálpebras estavam pintadas com sombra azul escura, as bochechas estavam extremamente rosadas, provavelmente por causa de um blush e seus lábios estavam enfeitados com batom vermelho. Seu cabelo estava cheio de presilhas e acho que tinha glitter na roupa dele.

– Nem precisa dizer nada, eu sei que _tô_ um gato. Minha afilhada é a melhor – disse ele, virando-se para Megan e sorrindo para ela, que retribuiu.

Não aguentei e acabei explodindo em gargalhadas ruidosas. Meu corpo chacoalhava tanto que tive que me apoiar no batente da porta, curvando-me um pouco para frente.

– Vou ter que discordar, Edward – tentei dizer entre as risadas. – Você está uma _gata_ – completei, rindo mais ainda. Minha visão já estava um pouco embaçada devido às lágrimas que surgiram, mas pude vê-lo levantar-se do chão e vir em minha direção.

– O problema é seu se quiser pensar assim. Você que vai se passar por lésbica – falou, chegando cada vez mais perto, permitindo-me ver a obra de arte de minha sobrinha com mais clareza.

– Como você é idiota, Edward – acusei, cessando um pouco meus risos. – Eu estou brincando. Mas você está ridículo com isso tudo na cara – falei, tocando seu rosto com meu dedo indicador, que acabou sujo de blush.

– Não fala assim, tia Bell – disse Megan, surpreendendo-me. – O tio _Edwad_ tá lindo! Eu sou muito talentosa, como diz a minha mamãe – empinou o narizinho, como se fosse uma expert.

– É, eu estou lindo, tia Bell – repetiu Edward, apoiando-a, imitando a maneira como ela empinou o nariz.

– MEGAN! VENHA AQUI! – a voz estridente de Alice ecoou de algum lugar do andar de baixo. Minha sobrinha largou a escova que segurava em cima da cama e saiu correndo, mas quando passou pela porta e chegou ao corredor, ela virou-se para nós.

– Tio _Edwad_, não dá beijo na tia Bell, senão vai borrar o batom todo e _estlagar_ minha _obla_ de arte – alertou e voltou a correr para atender o chamado de sua mãe, deixando-me boquiaberta. Encarei Edward.

– Não olha pra mim, eu não disse nada – levantou as mãos como se estivesse se rendendo. – Por que Megan tem que ser tão esperta, hein? Eu estou louco para te beijar – disse se aproximando, mas eu coloquei minhas mãos em seu peito, mantendo-o um pouco afastado.

– Sinto muito, mas não quero estragar a "obra de arte" de minha querida sobrinha – falei, desviando e entrando por completo no quarto.

– Ah, para com isso Bella, você pode retocar meu batom depois – rebateu, seguindo-me.

– Você está aniquilando qualquer possibilidade de um clima que possa surgir falando "retocar meu batom" – mandei de volta, andando pelo quarto conforme ele se aproximava de mim.

– Bella...

– O quê?

– Vem cá. Me dá um beijo – pediu, ainda me seguindo enquanto eu me esquivava.

– Edward, você já viu seu rosto no espelho? – indaguei inutilmente, pois eu mal havia feito a pergunta e ele já tinha me capturado pelo braço, trazendo meu corpo para junto do seu, e abaixou o rosto, esfregando sua boca na minha bochecha. – Edward! Você vai me manchar toda! Para com is... – Não terminei, pois ele cobriu meus lábios com os seus, beijando-me de um jeito que me fez esquecer sobre o que estava reclamando segundos atrás.

Passei meus braços por seu pescoço, correspondendo com o mesmo desejo. Beijamo-nos por alguns minutos antes de desgrudarmos nossas bocas para tomar um pouco de ar. Ele me deu um último selinho antes de encarar meu rosto. Caímos na gargalhada juntos quando nos olhamos. O batom borrou todo, deixando toda sua boca e ao redor dela manchados. Minha situação deveria estar semelhante.

– Estragamos a obra de arte de Megan... – comentou, passando o dedão pelo canto de minha boca.

– É... E agora? – questionei. Ele torceu a boca, fingindo pensar.

– Bom... Nós poderíamos continuar o que estávamos fazendo e tirar o resto do batom. Talvez ela nem repare – sugeriu. Tornei a rir.

– Essa é a desculpa mais esfarrapada que eu já ouvi – falei. Ele encostou o nariz no meu, acompanhando-me no riso.

– Eu sei. Só pretexto para continuar te beijando – sussurrou, fechando a distância entre nossos lábios novamente, fazendo eu me perder nele mais uma vez.

(...)

O carinho que Edward fazia em minha cabeça era tão relaxante que meus olhos ameaçavam fechar a qualquer momento. Entretanto, eu tentava ao máximo manter-me desperta para prestar atenção em cada história que ele me contava. Estávamos no sofá da sala da antiga casa dos pais dele, minhas costas pressionadas contra seu peito enquanto ele me mostrava algumas fotos que havia nos porta-retratos sobre os móveis. Ele me explicara que seus pais, Carlisle e Esme, decidiram não colocar aquela casa para alugar para que pudessem ficar aqui nas vezes que tirassem férias.

– Essa é minha mãe... Esse é o meu pai... E esse garotinho chorão aqui sou eu – apontou para uma criança de aparentemente dois anos, com o rosto vermelho e lágrimas pelo rosto, usando uma fantasia de super-homem. – Segundo minha mãe, eu não queria de jeito nenhum usar essa capa. Então eles tiraram a foto antes de eu arrancá-la e jogar na lixeira da cozinha – concluiu a história, fazendo-me rir.

– Você era uma criança muito fofa – comentei analisando a foto. – Devia ser muito sapeca também.

– Que nada, eu sempre fui um anjinho! – defendeu-se, fingindo indignação. De repente, outra foto em sua mão chamou minha atenção.

– Quem é essa moça com você aqui? – apontei para o porta-retratos. Havia uma garota muito bonita sorrindo ao lado dele, com a cabeça deitada em seu ombro. Ele sorria também.

– Essa é Lauren... Minha irmã – respondeu baixinho e senti um resquício de tristeza em sua voz.

– Ela mora com seus pais em Londres também? – eu quis saber. Ele ficou calado por alguns segundos e pude ouvi-lo soltar um suspiro lentamente. – Edward? – chamei.

– Ela... Morreu há alguns anos. Acidente de carro – respondeu rapidamente. Sentei-me direito no sofá e virei-me para ele.

– Eu sinto muito. Desculpa, eu não sabia...

– Tudo bem. Eu sinto falta dela, mas digamos que eu já me conformei – falou, dando um sorriso fraco.

– Ela era muito bonita. Tinha os olhos da mesma cor dos seus – comentei, olhando para a foto e para ele, afagando seu braço.

– É, ela era – concordou. – Me dava um trabalho danado manter os marmanjões da escola longe dela. – Riu. – Ela era uma boa pessoa. Espero que ela esteja bem, onde quer que esteja agora.

A cada dia que passava eu descobria algo novo em Edward. Fosse uma qualidade ou um defeito. Já haviam se passado cinco dias desde que nos conhecemos e eu já sabia tanto sobre ele, assim como ele sobre mim. Hoje eu estava descobrindo seu lado frágil. Me dava vontade de abraçá-lo e mantê-lo em meus braços até que tudo passasse, até que toda lembrança ruim e toda dor fosse esquecida. E foi isso que eu fiz. Puxei-o para mim, dando um beijo em seu rosto antes de encostar sua cabeça em meu ombro, levando uma de minhas mãos até seu cabelo e fazendo carinho. Eu sabia que aquilo não levaria tudo de ruim para longe, mas eu podia tentar fazer isso momentaneamente.

– Não fica assim. Se eu soubesse não teria tocado no assunto. Desculpa mais uma vez – sussurrei enquanto ele passava os braços por minha cintura, aconchegando-se melhor.

– Já disse que está tudo bem – sussurrou de volta, erguendo a cabeça para afundar seu rosto no meu pescoço e inspirar profundamente. – Sabe, eu... Estou muito feliz por ter encontrado você – disse com a voz abafada por minha pele. – Você é incrível – completou, dessa vez olhando em meus olhos antes de juntar sua boca com a minha, beijando-me suavemente.

Mais uma vez entreguei-me àquele momento, tentando ignorar a pequena parte de mim que ainda insistia em me lembrar de que aquilo acabaria em poucos dias.

(...)

Ar. Eu precisava de ar.

Porém, desgrudar minha boca da de Edward era o último pensamento que eu tinha naquele momento. Ele me mantinha encostada a uma parede qualquer de sua casa, pressionando seu corpo contra o meu, suas mãos impacientes e curiosas percorrendo minhas curvas. Eu agarrava seu cabelo com força, mantendo-o junto a mim, enquanto sentia meus pulmões implorarem por alívio. Com uma força de vontade desconhecida, separei nossos lábios por alguns instantes, contudo sua boca não deixou minha pele. Ele foi descendo, percorrendo um caminho de minha mandíbula até meu pescoço, sugando e beijando com vontade.

Havíamos acabado de voltar de um pub onde passamos parte da noite bebendo e conversando com Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e seu recente namorado, Emmett. Edward acabou me convencendo a ir embora com ele, mas durante o caminho ele estava diferente. Parecia apressado. _Intenso_. Comecei a cogitar que aquilo poderia ser consequência dos drinks que ele havia tomado. Mas toda sua vontade me deixou com vontade também. Tanto que não hesitei em corresponder a seus amassos assim que ele fechou a porta da frente.

Passei minhas mãos por seus ombros e seus braços enquanto sua boca ainda atacava meu pescoço e minha orelha. Levei meus dedos aos botões de sua camisa, desfazendo um por um até que ele estava com parte do peito forte exposto. Impulsionei meu quadril involuntariamente em direção ao dele, podendo sentir que alguém além de mim estava _bem_ animado. As mãos de Edward desceram de minhas costas até minha bunda, massageando-a e logo em seguida deslizando até às laterais de minhas pernas, puxando-as para cima, de modo que eu subisse em seu colo, com as pernas ao redor de sua cintura. Sua boca voltou à minha e ele me beijou com urgência. Pude senti-lo se movendo, porém eu não fazia ideia de para onde estava indo. Só despertei quando senti algo macio contra minhas costas e o peso do corpo de Edward sobre o meu, enquanto nossos lábios se atacavam e seus quadris se remexiam contra os meus.

Imiscuí minhas mãos entre nossos corpos para tentar terminar de desabotoar sua camisa enquanto ele se ocupava de meu pescoço novamente, me atrapalhando um pouco no processo. Assim que me livre do último botão, retirei a peça por seus ombros, deixando seu torso completamente exposto para mim pela primeira vez. Ele tratou logo de tirar minha blusa, com uma rapidez incrível. Chutei meus tênis de meus pés e agradeci por não estar usando meias naquele dia, pois seria um pouco difícil tirá-las do jeito que estávamos enroscados. Minha mente estava nublada, eu estava inebriada por ele, por sua pele, sua textura, seu cheiro, os pequenos gemidos e sussurros incoerentes que ele deixava escapar ao pé do meu ouvido. Quando percebi, nós dois só usávamos nossas peças íntimas, ainda nos esfregando e devorando bocas e pescoços. Senti um frio na barriga de antecipação quando suas mãos foram até o fecho do meu sutiã, mas de repente ele parou e ergueu a cabeça para me fitar.

– Bella... Você acha que eu estou indo rápido demais? – perguntou de forma acelerada, sua respiração ofegante.

– O quê? – balbuciei, não entendendo por que ele estava preocupado com isso agora.

– Você é... Virgem? – inquiriu cauteloso.

– Por que você quer saber disso agora?

– Argh, é que eu... Merda, Bella, eu não quero ser o filho da puta que vai tirar sua virgindade de repente e fazer você repudiar sexo pelo resto da vida e nunca mais querer olhar na minha cara – disse de uma vez, com os olhos apertados. Soltei uma risadinha.

– Não, Edward. Eu não sou mais virgem – respondi, colocando minhas mãos em seu rosto e fazendo-o abrir os olhos. – Agora será que você pode continuar o que estava fazendo, por favor? – indaguei, remexendo meus quadris contra os seus de propósito. Ergui um pouco mais meu rosto e encostei minha boca em sua orelha. – Eu estou louca para te sentir dentro de mim – sussurrei, antes de mordiscar o lóbulo de sua orelha.

– Uhn, porra – murmurou antes de quase quebrar o fecho do meu sutiã até conseguir tirá-lo.

Ele logo os acariciou com a boca, sugando, lambendo e mordiscando de leve meus mamilos, deixando-os mais excitados ainda. Meus gemidos já haviam se tornado incontroláveis e eu me apressei em levar uma de minhas mãos até o cós de sua cueca boxer, empurrando-a um pouco para baixo, pedindo silenciosamente que ele não perdesse mais tempo. Para minha sorte, ele entendeu e apressou-se em nos deixar completamente nus. Observei-o puxar sua calça do chão e tirar uma camisinha do bolso, rasgar o papel e proteger-se. Meu centro pulsou em expectativa e ele logo voltou a pairar seu corpo sobre o meu, posicionando-se entre minhas pernas e invadindo-me lentamente, apertando os olhos e mordendo os lábios conforme entrava mais.

Quando estava por completo dentro de mim, ele esperou um pouco até começar a se mover. Eu mexi meus quadris tentando acompanhá-lo, gemendo, suando e ofegando a cada estocada perfeita. Ele manteve um ritmo lento e foi aumentando gradualmente, até eu começar a sentir um delicioso formigamento percorrer meu baixo ventre. Ele encostou a testa na minha e acelerou um pouco mais, o que foi o suficiente para que eu sentisse o orgasmo me atingir, me fazendo apertar minhas paredes internas ao redor dele, que com mais duas estocadas enrijeceu seus músculos e gemeu mais alto enquanto gozava. Minha respiração estava errática quando ele deixou seu corpo cair sobre o meu, cansado e mole. Ergui minha mão e comecei a alisar suas costas enquanto tentávamos normalizar nossas respirações um pouco pesadas.

Alguns instantes depois ele saiu de dentro de mim, levantando-se e dirigindo-se a uma porta, que presumi ser um banheiro, certamente para jogar o preservativo fora. Mantive-me deitada de barriga para cima até ele voltar e deitar ao meu lado, virado para mim. Ele afagou meu cabelo e eu olhei para seu rosto. Seus lábios formavam um sorrisinho bobo, que logo retribuí. Edward puxou-me para seus braços, arrumando nós dois debaixo do lençol da cama, aconchegando-me contra seu corpo, e sem mais, adormeci me sentindo melhor do que nunca.

(...)

– Tem certeza de que ninguém vai ver a gente aqui? – perguntei a Edward, olhando para os lados à procura de alguma possível encrenca.

– Ter eu não tenho. Mas há essa hora ninguém usa esses barcos, então... Acho que estamos seguros – respondeu e piscou. Sorri.

Ele havia insistido que voltássemos ao local embaixo do píer onde ficavam os barcos e me convenceu a entrarmos em um naquela tarde. O motivo, eu ainda não sabia.

– Por que você quis vir aqui mesmo? – questionei, sentindo a madeira desconfortável sob minha bunda. Ele deu de ombros.

– Ah, porque... Sei lá. Talvez porque foi aqui que te vi pela primeira vez e não foi exatamente um encontro simpático – tentou explicar, coçando a nuca. – Eu queria isso como uma boa lembrança – completou e eu senti um nó na garganta.

Faltavam três dias para irmos embora e nunca falamos sobre isso, sobre o fim do que estávamos vivendo. Mas eu tinha consciência de que tudo o que nos restaria seriam apenas boas lembranças, apesar de não estar muito contente com isso. Aparentemente ele tinha a mesma consciência que eu. Só não sabia ao certo se ele também ficaria triste ou sentiria minha falta quando acabasse.

Ele se remexeu um pouco e ficou mais perto de mim, puxando-me pela cintura. Mas seu movimento balançou um pouco o barco e eu involuntariamente me segurei nas bordas, arregalando meus olhos para ele e sorrindo. Ele trouxe seu rosto para perto do meu e me beijou, segurando-me firmemente enquanto saboreávamos um ao outro. Acabei me animando e me arrastei mais para seu colo, segurando em seus ombros e passando minhas pernas por sua cintura, de modo a ficarmos encaixados. Aquele amasso ficava cada vez mais intenso, até que o barco oscilou de novo e nos afastamos bruscamente.

– Acho que isso não vai dar certo – comentei rindo nervosamente. Mas ele continuava sério. Seus olhos pareciam mais escuros, num tom que eu só via quando ele me encarava enquanto estocava fundo em mim. Fiquei muda.

– Fique parada – pediu, encostando nossos lábios mais uma vez antes de descer para meu pescoço, beijando e mordiscando a pele ali enquanto uma de suas mãos deslizava por minha barriga até o cós do meu short jeans.

Fechei os olhos e esperei. Ele abriu o botão e depois o zíper, infiltrando sua mão por dentro da peça de roupa, tocando meu sexo por cima da calcinha. Mordi os lábios para evitar gemer alto, concentrando-me em seu toque. Ele pressionou seu polegar contra meu ponto sensível com movimentos lentos e circulares e eu apoiei minhas mãos firmemente em seus ombros. Sua boca continuava fazendo estragos em mim, chupando meu pescoço e minha orelha. Involuntariamente impulsionei meu quadril em direção à sua mão, jogando minha cabeça para trás quando ele afastou minha calcinha e me tocou diretamente, soltando um gemido baixo ao sentir o quão molhada eu estava. Edward facilmente deslizou um dedo dentro de mim, mantendo seu polegar pressionando meu clitóris. Remexi meu quadril mais uma vez e pude sentir sua ereção contra a parte interna de minha coxa. Reuni forças para tirar uma de minhas mãos de meu ombro e levar até o botão de sua bermuda, abrindo-o com um pouco de dificuldade e logo infiltrando minha mão por dentro de sua cueca, sentindo seu membro excitado e pulsante em minha palma e libertando-o.

Comecei a movimentar minha mão da base à glande inchada, passando meu indicador na extremidade vez ou outra. Tentei me concentrar no ritmo que seus dedos bombeavam em mim para fazer o mesmo com ele. Seus gemidos roucos eram abafados por meu cabelo, uma vez que seu rosto nunca saiu da curva de meu pescoço. Continuamos naquele ritmo até que eu explodi na mão dele e ele veio logo depois, virando-se um pouco e gozando num canto qualquer do barco com mais um movimento de sua própria mão. Esperei minha respiração estabilizar para ajeitar minhas roupas e ele fez o mesmo quando se recuperou. Edward lançou um sorrisinho safado na minha direção antes de comentar:

– Agora sim. As lembranças serão melhores ainda.

Apenas lembranças.

(...)

– Eu não queria que acabasse – ouvi seu sussurro em meu ouvido.

Estávamos encostados na grade do píer, observando o sol se pôr lentamente. Minhas mãos repousavam na estrutura de ferro, enquanto ele estava atrás de mim, com os braços ao meu redor e as mãos também apoiadas, seu queixo descansando em meu ombro.

– Eu também não – sussurrei de volta. – Mas nós sabíamos que acabaria assim, certo? Você tem sua vida, seu futuro, e eu tenho o meu. Acho que é assim que tem que ser, não é? – indaguei retoricamente, sentindo um nó na garganta.

– É. Eu queria muito te dizer que vai dar certo, que há um jeito, mas eu não posso fazer você desistir do que você já tem para uma realidade duvidosa – falou baixinho.

– Assim como eu também não posso pedir isso a você – completei, suspirando inevitavelmente.

– Eu adorei cada minuto dessas duas semanas. Melhores férias da minha vida – confessou, dando um beijo leve no espaço abaixo de minha orelha, fazendo-me arrepiar.

– Eu também. Foram realmente especiais. Intensas. – Virei-me para ele. – Você é especial, Edward. Eu não queria dizer adeus – confessei, sentindo o nó na minha garganta engrossar mais e mais, ameaçando romper a qualquer minuto.

– Não precisamos dizer adeus – replicou ele. – Vamos deixar assim. Sem um adeus. Ou um "até logo". – Afagou meu rosto. – Não vamos dizer nada. Vamos apenas aproveitar os minutos que ainda temos. – Ele se aproximou e me beijou delicadamente e tentei ignorar o sabor de despedida que ele tinha.

– Já ouviu falar que "amor de verão não sobe a serra"? – indaguei brincando e ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Amor? – inquiriu.

– É só a expressão, Edward. Para de me olhar assim. Não me deixa mais nervosa ainda – pedi com um bico, que ele beijou.

– Não me arrependo de nada – murmurei contra seus lábios, subindo minhas mãos para seus cabelos que eu tanto amava agarrar.

– Nem eu – murmurou de volta. – Eu nunca vou te esquecer, Bella – confidenciou e eu sorri.

– Eu nunca vou te esquecer, Edward – prometi.

_Nunca esqueceria._

**[...]**

Limpei uma lágrima solitária que deixei cair sem perceber. Eu cumpri minha promessa. Eu nunca o esqueci. Por mais que outras oportunidades tivessem surgido, eu não conseguia me sentir da mesma maneira. Nenhum deles era _ele_. Nenhum deles beijava como ele, tocava como ele, falava como ele, sorria como ele, fazia-me sentir bem como ele. Eu sei, eu era idiota de ficar remoendo algo que surgiu com a mesma rapidez com que acabou, mas era inevitável. Eu já havia decidido seguir minha vida apenas com aquelas maravilhosas lembranças, mas vez ou outra eu me pegava triste sentindo falta dele.

E agora o destino faz isso comigo. Mudei-me para Los Angeles há duas semanas e no dia anterior havia começado meu trabalho em uma empresa recém inaugurada, filial de uma grande rede e sócia da empresa do marido de minha irmã. Mas eu nunca imaginaria que o encontraria novamente. No mesmo lugar. Onde tudo aconteceu e onde tudo ficou.

Eu havia acompanhado Alice até uma loja de produtos naturais que havia perto de sua casa logo depois de sair do trabalho no fim da tarde. Estava distraída olhando as coisas enquanto esperava minha irmã realizar suas compras quando me deparei com uma cabeleira arruivada familiar. Estava um pouco mais curto, mas ainda tinha o mesmo estilo bagunçado. O homem estava trajando um terno elegante e conversava com uma senhora que estava no caixa. Não pude evitar ficar encarando até o momento em que ele se virou e seu olhar encontrou o meu.

Surpresa. Alegria. Espanto. Não soube identificar exatamente o que seus olhos expressavam. Talvez as três coisas. Fiquei estática no lugar, observando-o falar mais alguma coisa com a simpática senhora e ela pegar um bloco de papéis e uma caneta e entregar a ele. Ele escreveu algo e despediu-se dela rapidamente. Ele veio na minha direção e meu coração deu vários saltos erráticos pensando que ele estava vindo falar comigo, mas ele simplesmente passou direto. Meu sorriso sumiu no mesmo instante e senti vontade de chorar. Eu era uma tola. Achar que ele ainda pensava em mim. Que ainda gostava de mim. Que ao menos se lembrava de mim. Enganei-me.

Estava pronta para ir embora dali com o coração partido quando ouvi um "psiu". Curiosa, como sempre, olhei ao redor e a senhora do caixa fazia um gesto para mim, para que eu me aproximasse. Olhei para os lados e apontei meu próprio dedo para mim, perguntando silenciosamente "eu?" e ela assentiu. Aproximei-me do balcão e ela nada disse, apenas estendeu um pequeno papel quadriculado com uma elegante caligrafia masculina.

_Venha me encontrar. Acredito que você sabe onde._

_E._

_PS.: Você continua linda._

Meu coração voltou a palpitar rapidamente e balbuciei um agradecimento à gentil senhora antes de sair quase correndo loja afora. Eu poderia explicar à Alice depois. Primeiro eu iria atrás das minhas explicações.

– Me pergunto se está pensando o mesmo que eu – a voz da qual tanto senti falta soou ao meu lado. Virei minha cabeça para encontrar o rosto lindo que me fazia suspirar pelos cantos e rir à toa há três anos.

– Talvez – respondi. – O que está pensando? – questionei.

– Nos momentos maravilhosos que vivi aqui há alguns anos. Em como todos eles marcaram minha vida. E na surpresa que tive ao te ver aqui, me fazendo perceber que essas lembranças são reais. Até algum tempo eu ainda acreditava ter sonhado – falou e lutei contra as lágrimas que queriam cair.

– Sendo assim, estamos pensando a mesma coisa – confirmei.

– Não esperava que isso fosse acontecer – confessou, exalando um pouco pesadamente.

– Nem eu – disse de volta. – Senti sua falta – deixei escapar, querendo me bater por isso.

– Eu também. Muita – confidenciou. – Eu disse que nunca te esqueceria – completou, olhando bem no fundo dos meus olhos. – É... Impossível – declarou. Engoli em seco.

– Eu também nunca te esqueci. Não consegui – contei.

– Isso quer dizer que você tentou? – quis saber.

– Mentiria se dissesse que não. Eu sabia, aliás, nós sabíamos que havia acabado. Eu precisava seguir em frente. Mas você estava sempre lá. Quanto mais eu tentava te arrancar de mim, dos meus pensamentos, mais eu pensava em você. E eu não queira isso, porque doía. Doía saber que pensar em você era o que me restava. Doía saber que eu não veria você nunca mais e que tudo não passaria de uma lembrança. Uma maldita e maravilhosa lembrança – desabafei, deixando minhas lágrimas caírem. Ele ouviu tudo sem nunca desviar seus olhos de mim.

– Eu também tentei. Tentei seguir em frente, procurar outros relacionamentos, mas... Nunca deu certo, porque era inevitável comparar qualquer uma delas a você. Não dava certo porque elas não tinham seu cheiro, sua pele, seus olhos, seu jeito. E não dava certo porque elas sempre iam embora depois de eu tê-las chamado de Bella – confessou com a voz um pouco embargada. – Você não faz ideia da tamanha felicidade que eu estou sentindo por estar tendo mais uma chance – falou, colocando uma mecha de meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

– Mais uma chance? Para mais um romance passageiro que não terá futuro? – inquiri.

– Não. Para um romance que dure para sempre, porque agora que o destino me mandou de volta a mulher que eu realmente amo, eu não vou deixá-la ir novamente – declarou.

Mulher que ele ama. Eu sou a mulher que ele ama. Meu coração inchou e pulou no peito ao ouvir essas palavras.

– Ela não vai mais. Agora ela mora aqui – informei. – Já você...

– Eu serei seu chefe – completou minha frase.

Congelei. Como assim chefe?

– O-o quê? – balbuciei incrédula. – Você é o presidente da Masen? – questionei e ele assentiu. – Mas o seu sobrenome não é Cullen? – continuei perplexa. Pelo que eu me lembrava, ele se chamava Edward Cullen, assim como Rosalie.

– Cullen é meu sobrenome por parte de mãe. Do meu pai é Masen. Me formei em Oxford e agora vou assumir uma filial da rede de empresas dele. A que você começou a trabalhar ontem – informou. Eu ainda não podia acreditar.

– Então você já sabia que eu estava aqui? – eu quis saber.

– Sim e não. Eu vi seu nome no seu currículo, mas achei muita coincidência. Até que vi você passando de uma sala a outra hoje e juntei as peças – explicou.

– Isso é... Inacreditável – eu disse ainda sem acreditar direito.

– Eu sei – disse ele e aproximou-se um pouco mais, pegando minha mão. – Sabe, minha mãe sempre me disse que se você ama muito uma pessoa, você deve deixá-la livre. Deve deixá-la voar. Se ela voltar, é porque sempre te pertenceu. Você teve seu voo, eu tive o meu e aqui estamos nós, juntos novamente. Era para ser, Bella – falou, apertando meus dedos em sua mão. – Eu te amo. Sempre te amei – declarou, colocando um sorriso enorme em meu rosto.

– Eu também te amo, Edward. Sempre te amei – repeti suas palavras, fazendo-o sorrir também.

Então, sem mais palavras, ele fez o que eu desejei que ele fizesse desde o momento em que o reencontrei. Juntou seus lábios aos meus, numa carícia apaixonada, sincera. Dando-me a certeza de que dessa vez seria para sempre.

O destino quis que fosse assim. Tudo o que teríamos que fazer dali em diante era apenas amarmos um ao outro, já que era assim que deveria ser. E isso eu faria. De corpo, alma e coração. Enquanto nós vivêssemos.

* * *

**N/A: **_Então é isso. Espero mesmo que agrade a quem ler, principalmente àquela que sugeriu a história com suas imagens e músicas, ok Taty? haha_

_ E, por favor, se agradar mesmo, dividam comigo, ok? Deixem reviews me contando o que acharam!_

_Beijo :*_

_Alissa._

**N/B:** _Gente, que fofinho, hahaha. Adoro amores de verão, ainda que, normalmente, eles acabem de forma triste. Ainda bem que isso não serviu aqui, ou teríamos uma autora a menos no fandom, rs. Então, vocês já sabem, certo? Para extras, extras, ou extras, deixem reviews repletas de amor e me ajudem a convencer Dona Gafanhota a escrever mais aqui! Beijo, Ju._


End file.
